Stolen
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is a Nick and Monroe naughty fic, I hope you all enjoy :D It's mature, so be careful.


**This is another request fic for yaoi-scandle-kadien. I'm sorry it's so late. It's mature, so if you're not comfortable with that, please move on. BTW, after this, I am taking a mild sabbatical from requests, I have several stories that I have left unfinished that I want to get caught up with while trying to finish all my requests. Also, I will not be taking 'suggestions' on ideas for any future stories, unless they are asked for requests. Also, I wont do a request unless I know the subject of said request really well, so I can do the story proper justic. Love to all of my readers and thank you for any and all loyal support. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

In all honesty, Nick shouldn't have been surprised. He figured that this would have happened sooner, just not now, not after all of his time working with Monroe and Rosalie to hone his skills. Plus he really tried to connect to the Wesen community to assure them that he wasn't out to get them. So it surprised him that he woke up in a dark room that he couldn't really focus. The worst part of this whole thing was the splitting headache in a place he honestly didn't recognize. Again, Nick wished he had been more insistence on Monroe's whereabouts when the blutbad had rushed off in panic mode earlier this week.

The older man had said he needed to go home and quickly, leaving the worried Grimm in the dust and a fuchsbau with a sly smirk on her face. Nick had asked Rosalie what was going on, but she only shrugged, saying nothing about what was going on. It was obvious by the look in her eyes that she knew what was going on, but Nick knew how stubborn the fuchsbau women was, especially when it came down to keeping secrets. Nick had given her the evil eye before stalking out of her shop, not willing to yell at the women that generally helped heal him when he did something stupid.

Nick groaned again when he thought about her, not wanting to think about what she would do to him if something happened to Monroe. Those two were thick as thieves. Nick's groan got louder when he sat up, the pain in his skull pounding behind his eyes. The confused Grimm ignored his pain the best he could as he looked around. It didn't do much, considering the throbbing in his head intensified greatly.

"I'mma gonna punch whoever hit me," Nick moaned out as he moved to rube his head carefully. He grimaced when he felt a large bump on the back of his head, frowning when he found something sticky, probably blood, on his head. Minutes later, he looked around to take note of the place he was in. The Grimm frowned further when he noticed that he was in a bedroom. Again, his confusion came to surface as he got a good look at the place he was being held. Seconds later, he heard shuffling from a dark part of the barely light, but surprisingly big, bedroom.

"Hello? Whose there?" Nick called out while getting up from the bed he had been placed in. Nick gave an unmanly 'Eeep' when he realized he was completely naked. His hands immediately went to cover his family jewels, as was needed, just in case. The shuffling grew louder and Nick's slightly panicked breath caught in his pale throat. A man that looked very much like Monroe stood in front of him, but the man could be, especially since Monroe was standing right behind him. The look in his friends eyes was completely different from normal, fevered and hungry, as if Monroe wasn't all there.

"Good, you're awake. Now, I know you probably have some questions as to what's going on, but, unfortunately, I cannot tell you much human, only that you need to help my son here. Now, he's gonna use you as a, what do you youngin's you? Ah, yes, a cum dump. Don't struggle, 'cause my boy really needs it. This'll probably make you feel better, but he will regret it," The man said calmly, a small look of regret in his eyes. Nick's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the mating portion of the blutbad book he read.

"Why not a women for this? Why me in particular?" Nick asked calmly, proud that his police training kicked in when it did.

"Well, you see my boy, we haven't exactly found the right female for Monroe to breed with yet, plus, he really isn't in the position to have pups right now, expenses and all, plus it isn't exactly proper. Now, Monroe, don't kill ya hear? We don't need another version of your brother," The man said before he was gone. Nick cursed blutbadden speed before turning to a red eyed Monroe.

"Monroe? Buddy, what's going on? You need to talk to me man?" Nick said urgently, before he was tackled to the bed by an emotional Monroe.

"Need, Mate," Monroe growled out before crushing his lips to Nicks. Nick stilled before he began to struggle under Monroe's heavier body. Soon, Monroe started kissing and nipping down Nick's slender neck, making sure to hold the Grimm down while he did so. When Monroe finally pulled back from Nick's struggling body, the Grimm spoke.

"P-please Monroe, don't do this, please, stop," Nick grunted as Monroe dove down to kiss, lick, and nip down Nick's still struggling body. Monroe didn't really respond in words, just growled loudly before coating his fingers with his saliva. Nick gulped audibly and tried to wiggle away. Monroe growled again, before giving him a punishing nip to his ribcage. The wolf man's large hands, moistened by sweet and saliva, tightened around the Grimm's slender hips to hold him down, the edges of his claws pricking pale skin.

Nick let out a sharp gasp before trying to push Monroe away, it was to no avail, but worth a try. The Grimm bit his bottom lip, stilling his body, when the blutbad's breath suddenly ghosted over his unresponsive length. He twitched slightly at the hot air caressing him and he tried to meld himself into the bed. Monroe grinned at the pretty Grimm before darting his tongue out to taste Nick's most intimate of places, causing Nick to let out a shocked moan as Monroe continued to lick him. Monroe continued to tease Nick into a full salute as his, surprisingly, still lubricated fingers inched down and under the Grimm's body.

Nick tensed when he felt a probing finger begin to circle around his tight pucker, making him begin to try and wiggle away. Nick's hands grasped at Monroe's shoulders to push him off before the larger man did something completely unexpected. He shoved one large finger in as he took all of Nick in his mouth at once. Nick body bowed as Monroe began feeling around while pleasuring him. The feeling of being so probed made Nick feel uncomfortable, but the hot mouth on him was making up for that fact. Nick shook his head, trying to clear it but failed miserably. The hot mouth and the probing finger were beginning to be too much all at the same time.

Monroe slowly began bobbing as he stretched Nick for something bigger, something more. The wolf in him preened in pleasure when Nick let out a pleasured moan, shifting his hips with Monroe's movements. Monroe added another finger and began scissoring Nick's unbearably tight insides. The wolf grinned around his mouth fully when Nick began to slowly buck onto the intruding fingers, trying to get them deeper. Moments later, Monroe brushed against Nick's prostate, rubbing it harshly as he fucked Nick with his fingers. Nick let loose a shout of pleasure, his hands removing themselves from Monroe's shoulders to tangle in his dark hair.

Monroe snickered inwardly as he tried to find Nick's sweet spot again. Lucky enough for him, he did, just in time to add another finger to Nick's already stretched hole. Nick began bucking in earnest as Monroe pleasured him from both ends, desperate for some form of release.

"P-please Monroe, please," Nick moaned out, clutching at Monroe's hair as the blutbad began speeding up. As soon as Nick let loose another moan, Monroe added another large finger, filling the Grimm up as much as he could. Nick bucked and moaned, his dark head thrashing from the pleasure he was getting, desperate for more. Monroe pulled off of Nick's length, causing Nick to cry out in displeasure before the larger male expertly flipped Nick onto his stomach.

"W-what? Monroe, what's goin' on?" Nick slurred out, getting on his hands and knees shakily as Monroe pumped his fingers into Nick's body.

"Gonna fuck ya, like the good little bitch. Gonna fill ya so full, you ain't gonna think of nobody else," Monroe husked out before spitting loudly on his palm and lubing himself up. Nick's eyes widened comically, knowing that he was completely screwed. It didn't help that Monroe wasn't cognitive enough to use proper grammar at the moment, which freaked Nick out more then being Monroe's temporary cum dump. Nick surprisingly didn't notice when Monroe used his own fingers to stretch his tight pucker out to accommodate something else. One hand grasped Nick's hip to steady himself as he used his fingers to frame his own large length before slamming into Nick's tight body.

"Nngh!" Nick grunted out in pain as Monroe filled him to the hilt. Monroe's finger stayed in there a few more seconds before Monroe pulled them out to grasp Nick's other hip to keep Nick still. Nick panted heavily as tears filled his eyes, darkening his already dark lashes, but he refused to cry. How was this supposed to feel good? It burned because it hurt so much. Nick was glad that Monroe had the courtesy to wait for him to adjust, even though Monroe was having a hard time waiting for it.

Several long moments later, Monroe noticed that Nick's body relaxed enough for him to start moving. It was a slow pull, his naked length rubbing Nick's insides as he pulled out, making Nick groan in displeasure. Monroe pulled almost all of the way out before slamming himself back into Nick's partially willing body. Nick let loose a shout as Monroe set a brutal pace, pounding into his virgin ass. The Grimm clutched at the sheets below him as Monroe began assaulting his insides, determined to knot the Grimm below him. Nick let loose a broken moan as the pleasure began to take the place of the pain he was feeling. Unconsciously, Nick bent his head forward, not realizing that he was putting himself into a submissive position.

The wolf in Monroe howled as Nick showed his submission to being breed, and it began chanting to bite the pale Grimm's neck, marking him forever. The human in him held back, wanting to wait until orgasm to bite the one below him. Idly, Monroe thought about finding Nick's pleasure spot again to see if Nick would scream. Nick did scream as soon as Monroe hit it, making the wolf man pleased with the situation. Monroe's large hands tightened around Nick's hips, as he hiked Nick's body a little higher for a deeper angle. Nick shouted again, as sweat began to accumulate on his body, slicking his body even further. Monroe grinned and continued mating the smaller male below him.

With the constant and savage thrusting that Monroe was giving him, it wasn't a surprise when Nick ended up climaxing all over the bed, his essence splattering across the bed below him, adding to the bed's mess. Monroe groaned long and loud as Nick tightened around him, the scent of his cum helping Monroe's length finally begin to swell. Monroe let his control go completely, his cock beginning to swell into Nick's already tight body, causing the Grimm to groan in discomfort. Monroe pulled back once more before slamming in one final time before his knot swelling to its full size. When Nick gasped, Monroe orgasmed, filling the Grimm with wave upon wave of his seed, filling the smaller man up completely. Monroe let loose a howl when he did orgasm, before leaning down to savagely bite the back of Nick's neck, marking the smaller man as his own.

Second's later, they both collapsed to the side, to tired to say or do anything more to each other. Nick panting breath soon evened out before he slowly fell asleep. The Grimm's last thoughts were to remind himself to talk to Monroe about this as soon as the blutbad was in his right mind, but not now, he was to exhausted from the good fuck he had just gotten. And it was a good fuck, he just wished that Monroe had come to him in the beginning instead of running away, which was another matter entirely that they would discuses. But later, he was too tired and Monroe was to warm, and he was still trembling from the pleasure he had just gone through. Monroe grinned down at his new mate and knew that they would have to discuss this, but that would come later, now, Monroe had to take care of Nick and help the man relax and hopefully there would be more rounds. Monroe wrapped one arm around Nick's waist before pushing his face against Nick's neck, loving their mingled scent.


End file.
